Another Day
by DemonsOfEarth
Summary: A less-than-normal girl, a wish, and a wish-granter. Cassidy learns that there's far more than what meets the eye. Will she be smart enough to survive? Or will her greed take over her entirely?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The days seem to race by now. It seems like just yesterday I became a fan of silly kids cartoons. Everything from Dexter's Laboratory, to The PowerPuff Girls, to Sonic the Hedgehog. Since then, my obsessions changed and grew more quickly with the entry of the internet to my life.

Things like FusionFall, PowerPuff Girls Z, and, still, Sonic the Hedgehog. Its funny how people never change, isn't it? I've always known that, since I was little. People around me said I was to smart for my age. By two, I could say the alphabet, count, and say all of the presidents in order. Was I a genius? No. I just seemed to enjoy it.

I'm sure you're curious as to who I am. My name is Cassidy, the loner-nerd of my school. Currently I'm going to a school with more than twelve hundred kids, pre-school though high school. My area of the school is Junior High, where I only mingle with 7th and 8th graders. I'm in 8th grade. It's still only just Fall, so I've got some time to wait until high school.

No one in the school really knows me. Not even my 'friends'. To me, popularity, looks, and dating mean nothing. I focus solely on my grades, which are currently all A's, with the exception of gym, which is a C. I'm the quiet, laid back type. No one knows it, but I'm not as clueless as I seem to act.

Unlike most, I easily blend into my surrounding in almost any clique. Preps, hyper, nerds, jocks, anything I can completely mimic. Little do they know, however, every word they say to me can be easily held against them. With the exception of a few people, of course. In this story, you're going to visit not only my life, but some strange happenings that turned my life upside-down. Fiction or not, you must be curious.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever day starts the same. My mom wakes me up a six o'clock, I tell her to piss off for another five to ten minutes, and she comes back and gets me up. I go strait to my computer and look up messages. It was always the same. People I'd met over the internet often making a chatspeak face, or telling me what to do to adopt a character of some sort.

Every day started normally. But, today wasn't 'every day'. My internet was out do to a storm, so I listened to music. Often for no reason, and because no one else is really there to listen, I chat with myself ever so deeply. The conversations in my head are much more interesting than the ones in real-life.

"_Reality sucks,"_ I thought to myself. _"Don't you wish anime and my characters were real?" "No no, that'd be bad. We'd all die." "No we- ya okay maybe. I still wish though… I wish I could travel from universe to universe, and they could as well. My life would be so interesting." "Ya, true." _My eyes moved down to my hands. _"Give me this one wish."_

"_Be careful what you wish for."_

"_Why?" _That wasn't my voice. It was dark and heartless.

"_You just might get it," _and with that, sanity returned to me and I got up to get dressed in my bland navy blue and gray uniform.

The day was normal. My first hour was gym, where I hung out with the various groups that seemed to like me a lot. Two girls in particular really stood out. Brig and Maky, the most random people I'd ever met, really seemed to be my friends. I didn't trust them, nor anyone else, but at least it gave me people to hang out with, people that didn't care that I had no religion. In fact, I'm atheist.

None of the people that hung out with me really cared, and half of them probably didn't know or will find out though rumors. Either way, I didn't care. I've never been one for the cliques anyways.

As usual, Brig tackled me down, making my skinny little nerd body lurch and stumble.

"BELLY BUTTON!" she yelled, extremely hyper. My hand met my forehead, as it does so much anymore. Everything was random or stupid in junior high, and I still couldn't get used to it.

"CASS!" a voice boomed.

"Shit," I mumbled coming face to face with a girl a foot (at the least) taller than me (and I'm five foot three!). The girl practically tackled me down, as she does every time she gets the chance. I flinched, making others around me laugh. Lidia, Kel, and Courta greeted me happily, along with about two other girls whose names seem to always slip my mind.

"Three minutes, go," said a blunt and flat voice. Mr. Klare, my gym teacher. He meant for us to jog for three minutes strait. I never ran. I was so reluctant in gym it was amazing. He couldn't argue with me, because I knew how to place my words to win every time. His poker-face used to intimidate me, but I learned to read it after a year.

"Come on!" Brig dragged me about as we walked in a circle around the gym with everyone else running at top speed around us. Courta stopped and walked with us when she caught up (which wasn't to hard).

"Hi!" she chimed. Courta was always hyper and always talked, even in class. I was used to it, though sometimes it did get on my nerves. I smiled and greeted her with something of a nod, which everyone was used to by now. I wasn't much of a talker when there was nothing to say.

After throwing my two cents into the conversations once in a while, we went outside. My friend, Jayla, had a fergly in her pocket, saying it was her 'wad of cash'. Me and Maky laughed. This weeks sport, unfortunately, was soccer. I had hated soccer since I spent a week at the YMCA.

We simply had to kick a ball back and forth. I decided the conversation needed some weirdness, so I bluntly chimed,

"Who remembers Him form the PowerPuff girls?" immediately my friends laughed.

"I do!" said Maky happily. She tried futilely to mimic his voice, though I'm not totally sure what she was saying. My other friend laughed and did the same. I smirked almost evilly, now I was going to make today the most awesome day ever. _"This aught to be good!"_

"Who dares me to be Him all day?" exactly on queue, my friends burst out laughing.

"I DO!" they bust out in unison. I tried, even worse then Maky, to do Him's voice, but to no avail. Instead, I just pretended to be evil, have claws, and add a gay 'hmmmmm~' to the end of every sentence, just for the fun of it. As we were walking back into the school after about another five minutes, that voice was back.

"_You found that funny, didn't you?"_ I almost jumped. The voice was so… familiar. I brushed it off as me trying to remember what someone sounded like. I wonder if that was a good thing. _"You're ignoring me."_

It was my seventh hour now. Just before everyone could go home. I always sat by my friend Emma. This hour was math, and I'd had a sub. Mrs. Brab or something like that. I'd just skillfully done all forty-plus problems with ten minutes to spare of the fifty-five minute class. I'd not been here yesterday because I was depressed. It took me forever to remember, but it was Tuesday. Emma leaned over to me.

"No offence, but," as usual, she was serious, "I can see you becoming a lesbian." I laughed.

"Everyone can, I don't know why," I lied. I knew it was because I'd never dated, I wasn't girly at all, and I was often considered a loner. Not many girls are like that anymore- it's all about looks and who's got who for a boyfriend.

"_You've always been a little different~" _chimed the voice in my head again. I doodled in my sketch book (or black spiral notebook) that I took everywhere with me.

"_I know." _I thought.

"_So, you know who I am yet?"_

"_Ya. Me going nuts." _The voice chuckled wildly.

"_Other than that. Want a hint?"_

"_Sure."_

"_I'm white."_

"_What does that tell me?"_

"_And black."_

"_Um."_

"_And blood red." _I paused. I knew that color scheme, I'd know it anywhere.

"…_Shimmer Gloom Robotnik the Hedgehog, leader of B.A.S.E., Basic Association of Super Evil, and loyal to Gerald Robotnik and Gerald Robotnik only." _I gave my paper a confused look.

"_You know your characters well." _I could almost see her crocked, evil grin, head tilted down and shadows covering her face.

"_I have too. You guys are everything to me."_

"_I know. You wished for us to be alive. Wish granted."_

Back at home I sat on my bed. Computer was STILL out and I couldn't get on the internet. Dad had gone golfing and mom was at work. I looked outside. The world was dully gray and orange-ish. I always hated it when that was the view outside my window. I preferred the bright orange of the setting sun. Oh well, it couldn't be helped. I looked at the screen of my computer. It was… black?

I jumped up and shook the mouse. It had been on a moment ago, or was I daydreaming for more than twenty minutes already? Not impossible but… still. The screen that came up made me jump slightly. It looked like red eyes glowing.

"What the…" I asked myself quietly, backing up to see the whole screen.

"_Well, well, well," _Shimmer's voice chimed, _"you certainly are interesting. You know everything about my universe, or dimension, and that's just godly." _I smirked. Why not play along? After all, it wasn't every day I had a dream like this… it was a dream, right?

"Well," I sat down in my big, black, cushioned rolling computer chair. "I built part of your universe. I should know it pretty well."

"_Yes, that is true, you were __**ingenious**__ enough to create me, weren't you?"_ Same old Shimmer. Cocky, falsely nice, and had a voice like the devil. _"You want to see my- well, I should say, __**your**__ universe?" _I was already giddy, but something made me pause.

"Wait… you're a villain. Why would you…"

"_Because," _she seemed to smile, _"You made me, my army, and my battleships, which, by the way, are brilliant.~" _I frowned.

"But, you're still evil. I made you so sick and twisted that you'd do anything to get what you wanted…"

"_True, but you know I'd never betray someone I so highly respect.~" _I sighed.

"I'll take you up on your offer then," I pulled up a picture of an orange bat with navy blue wings and dark brown, long hair. "Can you…"

"_Of course~" _And with that, I was standing in a huge metallic hall. It must've been ninety feet wide, at the least, and it stretched to no end.

"This…" I looked around, awed, "…is the main hall of your main battleship! Draco9000! You house the vast majority of the B.A.S.E. members here, including the nursery and…" I paused. Thinking of my own cruelty was… painful. "…and were you keep those pregnant Mobians that's cities refused to bow to your power."

A white hedgehog was leaning on one leg in front of me when I turned to my left. Her cocky smile bared huge fangs. Blood red eyes shinned darkly. Black streaks jutted down her quills, ending in sharp points. Her bright red cape fell lazily behind her, and the circular tag on her dog collar shinned in the synthetic lights. I was a little intimidated by her, seeing such a powerful villain so close. Her cocky smile turned to a grin.

"How nice it is to finally meet someone of my own genius stature~" she began to walk away. "Come on, I'll chat with you in my quarters."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Socializing**

"…So then he told me to piss off! I mean, you'd REALLY tell a villain with the ability to easily KILL you to 'piss off'?" I laughed. Shimmer had been telling me about Bandit, the rogue Mobian raccoon (or 'rucun', as she and I pronounced it) thief who she'd dealt with a few episodes ago. I grinned,

"You didn't kill him though," I leaned back in the huge lazy-boy chair, "I guess it was just hilarious to see him screaming and begging for his life, wasn't it?" Shimmer grinned as well.

"You know us all so well,~" she chimed. "Ah, Cassidy, you seem to be enjoying yourself, and I haven't even told you the best news yet!" she laughed aloud.

"What do you mean?" I perked up upon hearing that there was _more_ good stuff.

"I mean…" she smiled darkly, "…I'll bring out a character from any anime, cartoon, or of yours you want! Your wish is my command! It's the least I can do to repay you for creating me!" she leaned back in her chair, crossing her right leg over her left and holding her red wine in her right hand. "I live to serve, you see! Tell me, anyone of your choice! Go on, girl, make a wish!" I was awed again. Anyone? Anything? There was _one _person- okay, one thousand, but lets narrow it down here,- I REALLY wanted to meet… but the risk…

"You're quiet interesting…" she mused, "most people would blurt out something before thinking about the risks, but you…"

"I have my moments, but I've learned my lesson," I looked at the floor.

"It was your old school that made you this way, wasn't it? They made you learn to read peoples emotions so easily, they taught you what to say and when to say it…" she frowned, "we've both gone though some troubles. I was beaten down and so were you, yet, there is one thing different between us…" I looked up at her. She was leaning forward towards me with her head down, still sitting in her chair.

"What is that?" I asked cautiously. Shimmer looked up at me with a grin,

"You never lost your spirit."

Another day, another seven-in-a-half hours of school. Today however, went by quickly. I did little socializing and focused solely on my work. I often smiled to myself, I was probably worrying my 'friends'. That was fine with me, my only true friend was used to my nerdyness, and she seemed to enjoy it- especially when she had no idea what she was doing in math. I do come in handy at times like that.

The whole time I was thinking about what Shimmer had said.

"_Anyone? I want to meet… Kare… but I don't want the most evil villain of all killing me."_

"_Who's the most evil villain of all?"_ Shimmer's voice chimed in my head.

"_Haha, very funny."_

"_You can meet Kare, if you want. He'll stay in check, I'm sure.~"_

"_Ya. Sure you're sure."_

"_Oh don't worry…" _I frowned at her words, _"I'll keep him in line."_

Finally I was home. The end of the day couldn't come soon enough. As soon as my feet were on the ground outside my house, I darted in. I dove to my computer screen, which was black again. When I shook the mouse this time, everything was normal. I quickly pulled up Mozilla Firefox and opened up a tab for and .

As fast as my fingers could move (about three hundred miles per hour), I typed out 'PowerPuff Girls Z's Him's Master Plan'. A few videos came up, and I clicked on 'Playing With The Big Boys Now', which was currently one of my favorite movie songs, even though I had no idea what it was from. The video took to long to load, which for me was ten seconds. After that, I just leaned back and looked at messages I'd gotten on .

Nothing out of the ordinary. People I'd never met before replying to something I'd said, a few 'thanks for the…' comments, and some art and journal alerts. Randomly, I sneezed, spraying dust everywhere. Wait… dust? I looked puzzled at my desk. I NEVER had dust on it. It took me about five seconds to realize that it wasn't dust… but black particles.

"I know these…" I frowned, putting some in my hand and feeling them. Dad had left to see a friend of his, and I was, again, home alone. I felt someone's… something on my shoulder. I froze, remembering where my nearest weapon was. There was a two foot long sword in a dragon cane I'd gotten when I was younger. I never touched it unless I truly needed too. I didn't look up. I waited until a part of my computer screen was black, and I looked in it. In the blackness, there would be a reflection. I knew this because it bugged the hell out of me. In the reflection, what I didn't expect, but it explained the black particles.

The Black Spores.

"…K-K-Ka…" I stammered, "Ka-Kar-Kare…?" My heart was racing. I was scared, I have to admit that. After all, I was seeing a very powerful villain that I had no control over.

"Hello.~" his voice rang. I loved his voice, it was so interesting. I didn't say anything, hoping he'd talk more, but he just grinned.

"…Y-yo…" I managed to get out. He chuckled, looking at the video that was playing. My headphones were around my neck, so he could hear the music, since it was always deafeningly loud.

"So you are a fan of me?" he chuckled, "How interesting.~" I smiled slightly. If he was here, I better not act like a coward- it'd fuel his evilness.

"Of course! You're what, the best villain and the badest ever?" I could tell he was smirking. "And, I envy any villain that can show up to work in high heels- Sedusa not included." Laughter erupted from his chest. I was more than trilled that my comment hadn't pissed him off. "Plus, those Black Spores are awesome! It's so evil!" He plopped his right claw down on my head with a slight 'klunk'. "Ow," I mumbled, slightly annoyed.

"Shimmer was right," he grinned, "you are interesting. A suck-up, but interesting." I rolled my eyes.

"Pfft, and damn proud of it, s'ank ya very much," he chuckled at the way I said my words. I got up out of my computer chair, pausing when I realized his claw was still on my head. "Point made," I said, swiping at it. He giggled and removed his claw, only so he could use it to poke me in the side. I made a weird squeal-like noise as I fell down pathetically. He was cracking up above me.

"You're THAT ticklish?" he said though gasps. I was used to this kind of reaction when someone poked me though. I laughed as well.

"Ya, I'm pretty worthless when it comes to that," I was a little surprised that it was so easy to talk to Kare. He was, after all, extremely evil. My eyes turned to a poster on my wall. It was of a big, powerful black dragon standing on a mountain, close-up. It had bones that looked like the white wyverns flying around it. Kare followed my eyes to the poster.

"You like dragons," he mused, looking around my room and noticing about four other dragon posters. Something seemed to catch his eye. The demon levitated up to two shelves on my wall above my blue, twin-sized bed. I didn't sleep in this one. I slept in a pink bed in the room next door. I hate pink.

"Careful… one of the shelves is coming off," Kare nodded and looked at my huge collection of miniature dragon figures.

"You're darker then you look, aren't you?" I wasn't surprised at his words. I smirked.

"I think if I acted like I really am, I'd scare everyone. You included," he grinned and moved over to me. We now stood somewhat face-to-face with each other, him towering over me.

"How?" he grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"For one…" I looked around, "I hate anything girly. Unless I can make it evil, it's of no use to me." He giggled. "Two," I pointed to my head, "I'm not exactly normal, after all, I think much differently than most-" he cut me off,

"I can tell." Grinning, he put his left claw behind my back and pulled me forward, out of my room and into my family room where there was a huge, orange-ish colored couch. It was, literally, as big as the room, which was about five or six yards in either direction. "Tell me, Cassidy, right?" I nodded. "Ah, alright. Tell me then, Cassidy, why do you bother with people anymore?" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't, not really, anyways. I do what I have to too get by," this seemed to make him a bit more cocky. Carelessly, the tall cross-dressing demon laid casually on the couch, his left claw propping up his head.

"I see…" Kare giggled. My eyes scanned his figure. Slender and stick-like. I was looking for any abnormal changes in his movements or behavior, but so far, nothing. Same old Kare. He grinned when he realized what I was doing.

"Trying to _read _me, I'm guessing?" I paused, taking in how he'd said 'read'. With a small jump back, I guessed what he'd meant.

"NO. NOT funny!" he seemed to be having a giggle-fit as I stood watching him, a bit annoyed. Ah well, I was used to this as well. Normally though, it was coming from me.

"I know it's not funny," he grinned, "it's hilarious.~" My mouth almost fell agape.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I barked, "That's my line!" My annoyed expression was enough to send him giggling again. I sighed, knowing that there was little chance of me winning when I was facing someone as cunning and sick-minded as me. After giving it a few seconds of thought, I realized that his mind must be a black hole of a gutter. He was, after all, an extremely kinky character.

I probably shouldn't have thought that.

"I heard that," he almost growled at me. With a gulp, I tried to give him a cocky smile,

"You shouldn't be reading my mind if you don't want to hear the truth…" my grin was so fake it would make a synthetic human cry. He seemed to enjoy that.

"Well," Kare grinned, "if it IS the truth…" I cut him off,

"KEEP YOUR CLOTHS ON PLEASE," I stated boldly. That made him crack up beyond belief. "Oh shut up," sighing in defeat, I plopped down on the left arm of the couch.

"So that's why it's flat," he observed the way I was sitting (leaning back on the arm) and the arm itself. My mouth turned up into a smirk,

"One: yes, this is why this arm is flat. Two: you better be looking at the arm." He just giggled. Whether that was good or bad, I have no idea.

A few hours had gone by. Me and Kare had been chatting about how to defeat the PowerPuff Girls Z. I noted that if their stamina is lowered, they become slow and tired. I was, honestly, waiting for him to pull out a pencil and a notebook- he seemed that interested!

"You know…" he smiled, "all of the villains around here must look up to you, you're quite interesting for your age." I paused. Did he just say that? What did I say to spark that comment?

"How?" my head tilted to the side.

"You look past the obvious and ignore the 'first glance' thought," actually, what he said mimicked something's I'd heard from various adults before. Teachers, my moms employees, and even people who'd only spoken to me for a little while. I always just figured they were being nice, but lately I had started to think there was more meaning behind it than before.

"Well," I gave a modest smile, "I'm no better than anyone with common sense."

"Not many people have common sense."

"Mojo." We both laughed. Hey, I wasn't lying. He had no brain, let alone common sense. Kare grinned and looked at me.

"Say," he chuckled, "I bet you'd know how to take out those Ooedo Chaki Chaki Girls, right?" It took me a second to remember who the 'Ooedo Chaki Chaki Girls' were. They were the girls that had originally taken him out.

"Well," I frowned, "I'm, one; not going to be your minion. Two, what's in it for me?" The last part was a joke, of course, he knew that…

That didn't mean he wasn't going to offer anything.

"What would you want in return?" he grinned. My lips curled into a frown.

"Why would you give me anything?"

"Because," he smirked, "I like you, kid. You're not like the other brainless children that sit around watching cartoons all day, with the exception of some anime. You do more productive things with your time." I frowned.

"I'll think about it."

"Alright," his head turned to the clock. "Seven," he raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have homework or something?"

"No." I walked over to the nook and looked in my black backpack with a celestial dragon on it. It was an advertisement for 'Miami Ink', a TV show I used to watch about people getting tattoos or something. "Huh," I stared at my backpack for a moment. "Nope. Nothin'." Kare was now up on the top of my couch, laying across it quite femininely. Pausing to watch him for a moment, I sighed.

"What?" he frowned.

"Nothing."

"…Seriously, what?"

"…Seriously, nothing."

"…Wha-"

"Nothing," he seemed to get at that point that he wasn't going to get me to talk.

"So," he grinned,

"…What?" I frowned.

"Are you strait?" for a moment, neither of us said anything. His grin never moved.

"…Not you too…" my palm hit my forehead with a loud 'SMACK'. The villain just laughed and hopped off the couch, twirling over to me.

"Weeeell?" I rolled my eyes.

"Are you?" pause. I watched his eyes carefully, they were far harder to read than I'd expected.

"Touché." I smiled, knowing I'd beat him that time. There are only so many times you can beat me in such a conversation- although, I think Emma had me figured out. Sometimes. "So," he looked around, "what now?" Crossing his arms, he walked over to the three large windows that made up the wall of my family room.

"Well," I frowned, looking around, "you tell me." There really wasn't anything to do at my house other then surfing the web. I think I heard him chuckle, but I didn't know for sure- scratch that, I didn't **want** to be sure.

"I was looking at your computer earlier," he said abruptly, "you're never off that thing, are you?" I grinned,

"Are you ever not evil?" he giggled and looked at the woods outside.

"Guess not," his claw tapped the glass. "That's quite the bit of forest. Back in Edo everything was trees though- minus a relatively small village."

"What was Edo like?" I looked up at him. He was smirking.

"Edo… well, it was, at one point, quiet. A nice village with nice people. After I came along, it became total chaos. But, I have to admit, the scenery was quite beautiful. Until I destroyed it, that is," Kare looked at his claws. "To be honest with you, Edo was really a nice place, no doubt. Most of the people left when I came though."

"Makes sense. You did destroy stuff and create monsters, no?" my eyes traced the line of trees outside.

"Ya," he smirked, "I did."

_**Sorry if Kare seems a little OOC, but there's reason behind my madness. :3 Reviews are appreciated! Oh! I use the word 'ya' in two ways. 1. Yeah (I.e., Ya, I know) 2. Y-uh (I.e., How are ya doing?)**_


End file.
